nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Piedmon
Piedmon is a Wizard Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Pierrot and the mythological Paimon. It is referred to as "Piamon" in Finnish materials. Strange-looking and elusive, it is completely shrouded in mystery. As Demon Man Digimon have many mysterious qualities, and since Demon- and Undead-species are basically beings from another reality, their true forms are not totally understood. It is unclear why Piedmon appeared and what the purpose of its existence is, and there are currently no means of clarifying these questions. However, since its strength is without equal, if you happen to stumble across Piedmon, you probably won't be able to do anything but curse your fate. It has four swords pierced through the "Magic Box" on its back. The pommels of Piedmon's swords are designed after the four traditional suits for playing cards: "Clubs", "Diamonds", "Hearts", and "Spades". Digimon Adventure The leader of the Dark Masters' who dwells in their base of operations in the middle of a wasteland that appears to be composed of areas he rendered black and lifeless on Spiral Mountain's peak. LadyDevimon serves as his bodyguard and gatekeeper and a large group of Vilemon serve as his army. The Guardromon shown in a flashback may have been Machinedramon's minions, under temporary command of Piedmon, but no one knows for sure. A master of deception, Piedmon was easily the most powerful, with an ego to match. He is the most cruel and demonic of the four Dark Masters, not seeming to care for the welfare of his fellow dark masters in the slightest. Piedmon has the power of psychokinesis, to mentally control the swords on his back. He could also take on many shapes, seen in his first confrontation with the DigiDestined. He had the power to change other objects including humans and other digimon into key chains. He also appeared to have telekenesis; for instance he once remotely attacked Greymon while Tai and Izzy were being pursued by the armies of fellow Dark Master Machinedramon. He was the fourth and last Dark Master to attempt to destroy the DigiDestined. The most deadly of the Dark Masters, Piedmon is their leader, and was around before the DigiDestined came to the Digital World to begin with and before the DigiDestined's Digimon were born, a product of Apocalymon's influence. Piedmon knew of the plot by Gennai and his followers to bring the DigiDestined into the Digital World to save it. With an army of Guardromon and Mekanorimon, he attempted to steal the DigiDestined's arsenal. However, he was unable to get to them. Gennai charged forward and attacked Piedmon with a sword. The Dark Master in turn placed an orb into Gennai's back. Gennai took the Digi-Eggs and flew off with them in Mekanorimon. With the exception of Gatomon's Digi-Egg and Digivice, that dropped somewhere on the Continent of Server (which explained why she wasn't with the rest of the digimon), Gennai succeeded in taking the remaining Digi-Eggs and the seven Digivices to File Island. However, Piedmon obtained the Crests and Tags, giving them to Devimon to hide. Devimon hid the Tags in the Net Ocean while he scattered the eight Crests around the Continent of Server. While the DigiDestined were fighting Myotismon in the Real World, Piedmon and his three comrades (MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon and Machinedramon) were able to take control of the Digital World. Piedmon lived atop Spiral Mountain, which consisted of areas of the Digital World that he all turned in a lifeless wasteland. He viewed his domain and monitored the other Dark Masters while they fought the DigiDestined using a TV-like device. After returning to the Digital World, when the DigiDestined first encountered Piedmon in the form of a clown, narrating their impending doom before revealing himself. From there, he easily defeated WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon because he had far more experience. Before confronting the DigiDestined, he sent LadyDevimon, his servant and personal bodyguard to kill them, who failed. He fought them and nearly killed WarGreymon, but Matt and Garurumon showed and healed WarGreymon. Because he saved himself for the end, MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon were able to gain experience from their fights with the other three Dark Masters and back him into a corner. To avoid a losing-battle with them, he turned them, along with Andromon (who was able to put up a good fight despite being outmatched) and the other DigiDestined (except for Mimi, Lillymon, Kari, T.K. and Angemon) into inanimate key chains. He was briefly held off by Angemon, but then sent T.K and Kari off a cliff by cutting a rope they were holding on to. However, T.K was able to digivolve Angemon into MagnaAngemon, who easily beat Piedmon, and then turned everyone back to normal. Despite Piedmon's efforts to counterattack with his army of Vilemon, Piedmon was blasted into MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny, thanks to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, which then sealed, thus putting an end to Piedmon and the Dark Masters. *'Chuumon': When Piedmon threw a dagger at Mimi, Chuumon jumped in front, dying a few seconds later in Mimi's hands. *'Piximon': He saved the DigiDestined after their first defeat by the Dark Masters. In order to allow the DigiDestined to reach Spiral Mountain, Piximon stalled for time. All the DigiDestined witnessed was an explosion of light, leading to the conclusion that Piximon was dead. (In the next episode after their defeat by the Dark Masters it is stated in the English dub) Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Piedmon is one of the villains resurrected by Millenniummon. Ryo Akiyama battles him after he and his Digimon comrades defeat Millenniumon's other henchmen: Devimon, Etemon and Myotismon. Apparently in awe of the god-like Digimon (referring to him as "Millenniummon-sama" or "Lord Millenniummon") he swore to deliver Ryo's head on a silver platter. He is the boss of Piemon's Palace and, as such, is also an enemy in Millenniummon's Lair, where all of the previous bosses are fought in succession. Unluckily for him, he was unable to live up to his boast and he was killed once again. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Piedmon is the boss of the "Jigoku no Doukeshi Piemon" section of the "Ma no Yama no Shitennou Dark Masters" chapter of Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Piedmon has been resurrected by Padro Lodo to serve as not the Leader of the Dark Masters, but rather as a minor member of the Nu Dark Masters. Though since he was digitalize originated, the Org scientist created an biological embodiment vessel which nearly similar from his original body with few addition upgrade improvement for his digital data-soul to residented. Piedmon was resurrected because of his cunning and trickery, which makes him a perfect match for Queen Veranke of the Skrulls. Piedmon's voice for Ultima is that of Tim Curry, who he was based on for the Digimon show. Attacks *'Trump Sword': Teleports its four swords, causing them to skewer the opponent in the following instant. *'Clown Trick': Does various magical effects including transformations, disguises, or reflecting an opponent's attack back. *'Trump Sword' (Toy Wonderness): Creates a gust of wind. *'Clown Trick' (Ending Snipe): Unleashes an invisible magic blast from the tips of his fingers shaped like a gun. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Dark Masters